I Only Take The Best
by DeadWizardGod
Summary: They were the ones that made his adventures special, the ones that kept him sane, made him almost human. So they deserve to be known about. 10 facts about the companions.
1. Susan Foreman

Susan Foreman  
  
1. He isn't really her grandfather. He's actually her mother's cousin's step-father but the entire family calls him grandfather because he's the oldest. When he adopts her dad, and becomes her real grandfather, she couldn't be happier.

2. Her favourite colour is orange but she never wears it or mentions the fact to her grandfather. Because orange reminds him of home and he hates that.

3. She's 58 when she starts at Coal Hill. Being treated like a child was both incredibly annoying and incredibly liberating because, on her own planet, she was only a child.

4. She likes to imagine Barbara and Ian as her parents, Grandfather being Ian's dad. She knows it's horrible, because she loved her own parents but imagining the four of them, living on some exotic planet, is the best family she can think of.  
Until she meets David.

5. She loves David more than anything and wouldn't trade him for the entire universe but sometimes, when she's lying awake at night, she wishes she could see the stars one last time.  
Then she sees her children's faces and she wants to never leave.

6. She names all her adopted children after someone but David names their biological child. They agree on this, because she had chosen all the other names but she still wishes Alex could be called Theta.

7. She's allergic to apples, something that very much annoys her. Until she regenerates, eats an apple without thinking and nothing happens. Then she misses it.

8. She regenerates six times when living with David. Only one of these times is due to dying. The others are so she could be the same age as her husband.

9. David dying makes her cry. Ian, Barbara and David Jr. dying makes her weep. When Alex dies, though, she doesn't do anything. Because letting him live with everything he'd done is worse than killing him.

10. She dies a barely a week after she kills her son, walking straight into the path of a moving car. She feels someone hold her hand and doesn't have to glance up to know who is it.  
Her grandfather whispers Gallifreyan in her ear until she dies.

**A/N: 9 is technically AU but oh well.**


	2. Ian Chesterton

Ian Chesterton  
  
1. He has his mother's surname and she raises him mainly on her own. He only sees his father on his first 10 birthdays. Ian's father doesn't turn up to his 11th and Ian never sees him again.

2. He is bullied in school for being good at science. One day, when he's twelve, an old man turns up and has a go at the bullies, not stopping for twenty minutes. The man disappears only five minutes after the bullies have apologised.

3. His mother remarries and he has two younger half-sisters. He loves them but his stepfather leaves and he never sees them again,

4. He has a daughter. By the time he has began teaching a Coal Hill, she has began studying there. He doesn't know this until five years later, when he is already married.

5. He doesn't like the Doctor because he reminds him of his father. Smug, insulting and knows everything. He never really wants to get home, he just wants to get away from the Doctor.

6. The first thing he does when he gets home is ring his mother. When his stepfather picks up the phone, he knows something is wrong. He visits his mother's grave the next day.

7. He asks Barbara to marry him a year after they get home. She says yes but they don't know half the people at their wedding. Most introduce themselves simply as Doctor.

8. He wants to work at Oxford while Barbara wants to work at Cambridge. One day, a letter appears on their doorstep. It reads; Go to Cambridge, sorry Chesterfield.

9. He loves his son more than anything but wishes he could calm down a bit. He knows one day Johnny'll get in trouble and he won't be able to get out of it. But when that day comes, Ian is in trouble as well.

10. He dies when the Dalek's invade. Barbara's very ill and has to stay in bed the whole time but he is taken to the crucible. As he stands there, his son next to him, one of the Dalek's recognise him. He dies with a smirk on his face because, now, all the Dalek's are panicking.


	3. Barbara Wright

Barbara Wright  
  
1. She has five older siblings, all of whom are brilliant at something; Maths, Science, etc. She could never follow in their footsteps until, in Year 5, when they start learning History at school. Then she feels better than all of them because, if they're honest, they don't know anything about the Aztec Flower War.

2. She moves all around the country with her family. Her siblings all leave when they reach 18 but she stays until she's twenty to look after her Mum.  
Because her dad dies when she's 17.

3. When she starts working at Coal Hill, she doesn't like Ian. He remind her of her brother, the one who was good at Science. Then he spends two hours discussing the importance of the telephone with her and she think he can't be too bad.

4. She knows how to juggle and shows off this skill in the school talent show. She sees Ian watching her and drops one of the balls.

5. She loves travelling with the Doctor but hates how he treats those he travels with. She knows Ian can be annoying but, really, is his name that hard.

6. She likes Vicki more than Susan. It's probably just her maternal instincts because always seems to need her more than Susan ever did. And she never tries to push her away.

7. Marrying Ian is one of the weirdest moments of her life, because of all the people watching her. She's never struggled with attention before but she can't help but think they look like they're at her funeral, not her wedding.

8. Meeting Ian's daughter is both wonderful and horrible. Elizabeth is lovely but neither can get over the awkward silence that falls when their mutual relation leaves the room.

9. When she found at she was pregnant, she almost screamed from happiness. She ran all the way home from the hospital, then to the college because Ian's still working. Only afterwards does she think how silly she must have looked, running around in a nightgown.

10. When Ian and Johnny die, she cries for as long as she can. Because illness and a broken heart don't go well together and she sees her family again only ten minutes after she finds out they've gone.


	4. Vicki Pallister

Vicki Pallister aka Cressida

1. No one ever believed Vicki was her full name. They always assumed it was Victoria or Victoire. She instantly liked Bennett because he hadn't asked the same old question.

2. She bonded with people to quickly after her father died. She saw Bennett as her uncle, the Doctor as her grandfather, Ian and Barbara as her new parents and Steven as her older brother. She liked to imagine all of them together happy, her real parents alive and smiling.

3. She didn't really like adventuring. No matter who she met, they always though she was a child and treated her accordingly. It was very annoying.

4. She used to have a twin. A boy named Tannus who died when she was three. Sometimes, when she's half-asleep, she thinks of what he'd be like and if he'd like her companions. She likes to think he'd be like Steven.

5. She had loved Steven, a little bit. Not enough for it to matter though.

6. She had always been fascinated by the Trojan war and the fact that no one had suspected the horse or left the city because of this. She had requested visiting the times period when she read a book about the wife of Troilus, a woman named Cressida.

7. Living in Rome, for that was where she and her husband settled, was a wonderful experience and one she documented well. She had to burn them after she was finished though because of the amount of things mentioned from the future.

8. She had three children, who she told stories about the doctor to. Her oldest, Lucius, listened until he was old enough to tell her she was speaking rubbish. Her middle child, Aurelia, believed until one of her friends died. She decided the doctor couldn't exist if he let Flavia die. But her youngest child, Roranicus, believe and when he disappeared in Britain, she was pretty sure what happened.

9. She saw Roranicus again, years later but he was the same age. He was accompanied by a red-haired girl and a man with floppy hair. The other man looked up and waved as he lead the others to a blue box. Shaking her head, Vicki had waved back.

10. She died with Troillus by her side. They were in Rome, talking to the emperor about losing their home city when an assassin had broken in. The two had snapped to attention, standing in front of their ruler. She had died fighting and she had died winning.


End file.
